DE 195 37 158 C2 discloses a test bench for motor vehicles and/or for axles of motor vehicles, in which testing forces and testing movements are applied in the longitudinal, lateral and/or vertical direction to the motor vehicle and/or the axle by means of wheel replacement bodies, and in which braking forces can be generated by means of activation elements, and braking torques can therefore be simulated. Forces which are located virtually precisely in the plane of actual braking forces can be generated by the activation element in the form of a piston-cylinder arrangement when pressure medium is applied.
DE 42 08 014 C2 discloses a road simulation test bench for vehicle axles. The road simulation test bench respectively has, instead of wheels, a wheel replacement composed of a wheel disk and an outer ring which is rotatably connected to the wheel disk by means of a bearing, wherein longitudinal, vertical, lateral and braking forces are applied to the outer ring of the wheel replacement under the control of a process computer by means of different application points. A pushrod is attached to the application point of each of the forces, said pushrod being attached at its other end to a drive means for moving the pushrod in the longitudinal direction of the respective pushrod, and the braking force being applied as a torque via a cardan shaft which can be driven by a slewing motor and is connected to the wheel hub.
With the arrangements mentioned above, a torque can be applied to a wheel replacement body. However, with such arrangements it is not possible to investigate gyroscopic torques of a rotating wheel.
DE 10 2005 047 476 A1 discloses devices for simulating tire imbalance forces of the first order and of a higher order, wherein a wheel adapter, which is fastened to a vehicle wheel, rotates in a first rotational direction and is connected to a transmission. The device further has a weight holder which can be connected to the transmission, wherein the transmission rotates the weight holder in a second rotational direction or at a second rotational speed in first and second rotational directions, and a rotational restriction element is provided which can be fastened to the transmission in order to limit the rotation of the transmission. During the simulation of nonuniform tire forces or the measurement of a vibration of the tire, there is, however, a comparatively small force effect on the tire. However, when forces which exceed the grip limit of the tire act, the device mentioned above is not suitable for precisely simulating or evaluating the force effect.